Minha
by Carola Richardson
Summary: O que os genes de Caine Wise diziam sobre Júpiter Jones.


Ela conseguiu, ele pensou, enquanto caminhava atrás Júpiter Jones, tão perto que o perfume do cabelo dela o envolvia completamente. Agora, ela era a rainha do universo. Respirou fundo, enfeitiçado pelo cheiro dela. As coisas estavam erradas e ele estava errado. A realeza nunca o agradara e mesmo sabendo que ela tinha tomado a decisão que deveria ter tomado por causa do que seus genes eram, sentia-se dividido entre o que queimava dentro dele e o que era lógico.

Até mesmo Caine Wise poderia ser lógico se não estivesse tão atraído por ela e se conseguisse ficar longe dela. Mas não conseguia e quando notava, estava atrás dela novamente porque não conseguia suportar estar longe. Queria sempre estar de olho nela. Queria que ela fosse sua.

Para uma humana, de um planeta de colheita como aquele que chamavam de Terra, Júpiter era compreensiva, paciente e adaptável. E sim, ela era muito bonita com aqueles olhos grandes que refletiam todo o universo neles e o cabelo castanho brilhante que fazia as mãos dele tremerem por querer tocá-los.

Balançou a cabeça para afastar aqueles pensamentos e tratou do que era prático e lógico, coisas que ele podia lidar.

— Conseguiu, Vossa Majestade. Tornou-se o que deve ser. — Ele parou de andar e comentou, sofrendo quando ela continuou a andar e só depois olhou para trás. O movimento fez o cabelo girar no ar e em câmera lenta ele assistiu enquanto o rosto dela virava-se para olhá-lo. Havia surpresa no olhar dela, como se pensasse no que tinha acabado de fazer.

— Eu não sei o que isso significa. — Ela respondeu, dando um sorriso fraco.

Ela era de um planeta atrasado e ele entendia que faltava muita coisa para ela pudesse entender o que, de fato, seu cargo era. Teve vontade de falar que podia explicar tudo – tudo o que ele entendia e ele não entendia nada de política – porque isso os faria ficar mais tempo juntos.

— Significa que seus genes a trouxeram aqui, Vossa Majestade.

Era uma explicação simples e que deveria resolver tudo. Ela ergueu a sobrancelha ao ouvir isso, como se lembrasse que fora esse motivo. Talvez, ela não conseguisse entender, ele pensou. Talvez, se fosse diferente, ele não teria a oportunidade de conhecê-la. Talvez, poderia dar certo entre eles se fosse diferente.

Ela o estava encarando, então riu. A risada dela fazia suas entranhas se contraírem de uma forma esquisita, como se animais alados voassem dentro dele. Caine apertou os dentes. Adorava a risada dela.

— Estamos falando de genes novamente. Isso é engraçado porque eu sinto essa coisa dentro de mim...

Ele esperava que ela estivesse sentindo também, mas não achava engraçado. De certa forma, era reconfortante saber que ela se sentisse assim.

— Meus genes querem comandar a minha vida... O que os seus genes querem fazer?

A pergunta foi tão suave quanto o movimento que ela fez, se aproximando dele, fazendo com que o ar em torno dele ficasse salpicado do cheiro dela. Ele respirou fundo, ficando levemente enebriado. Quanto a pergunta, era tão simples o que os genes dele queriam que o assustava.

Ele queria mordê-la. _Minha_, foi o que os genes responderam, mandando um impulso por todo o seu corpo.

Então, ele se preocupou. A experiência de morder uma pessoa não lhe tinha sido agradável ou lhe trouxe bons frutos. Era diferente agora, mas ainda assim, a ação era a mesma. Não sabia porque queria mordê-la, apenas queria fazer isso.

Aqueles olhos grandes estavam lendo sua alma e ele não conseguia desviar os olhos. Ela ficou tão próxima que o calor que emanava dela podia ser sentido. Ele não respondeu a pergunta porque tinha medo de rosnar.

— O que seu instinto diz? — Ela perguntou com uma voz suave.

_Minha!_

Ainda bem que tinha aquele treinamento militar, senão, ela perceberia como ele estava tremendo. Seu instinto dizia que ela não estava próxima o suficiente, que eles estavam com muita roupa, que o pescoço dela parecia apetitoso, que ela certamente se encaixaria bem nele.

— O meu diz que eu não preciso ter medo de você... Caine Wise nunca me machucaria.

A mente dele ficou perdida por segundos, enquanto mergulhava numa ideia do que ele queria fazer com ela e como isso, poderia sim, machucá-la. Mas ele podia ser gentil. Ele queria ser gentil. Seus caninos coçaram, como se estivessem crescendo dentro de sua boca. Ele piscou os olhos, para se libertar das imagens sensuais que sua mente criou.

— E eu sei que estou certa. — Ela disse, com um pequeno sorriso. Estava se erguendo na ponta dos pés, se aproximando cada vez mais. — De outra forma, por que ainda estaria aqui comigo?

— Porque você pode restaurar meu título. — Ele murmurou. Isso era verdade e era uma boa desculpa. Isso o trazia a realidade, que ela era a Rainha e ele não deveria estar num lugar como aquele, com uma mulher como aquela.

— Somente isso? Seu instinto não fala mais nada?

Então, como se ela soubesse o que fazer, ela inclinou a cabeça, expondo seu pescoço a ele. Seus olhos estavam tão brilhantes, como ele jamais vira em qualquer ser.

— Você quer me morder? — A pergunta veio num murmúrio. — Porque eu quero que você me morda.

Ela estava ali, na frente dele, na ponta dos pés, o pescoço exposto. Seus olhos fecharam lentamente quando seus dedos tocaram as mãos dele. As ondas elétricas foram as responsáveis por seus braços se mexerem quando Caine abraçou Júpiter, esmagando-a contra seu peito. Sua boca se abriu, num rosnado e ele abocanhou o pescoço dela.

O cheiro da pele era bom. O gosto o atraia. Ele esteve perto de perfurar a pele e se deteve, com seus dentes apenas apertando a carne. Lambeu a pele macia com força e a sugou para dentro de sua boca. Com grande esforço, ele afastou a boca do pescoço dela, respirando com dificuldade. O local no pescoço onde seus lábios estiveram tinha se tornado uma marca vermelha. _Sua marca_. Seus genes, seu instinto, seja lá o que o controlava agora, o fez apertar os braços dela e puxá-la para beijar os lábios ansiosos.

O gosto dela era muito melhor ali. Os lábios eram tão macios. Enquanto explorava a boca sensual, ele escutava com sua audição aprimorada os gemidos dela que o instigava ainda mais. Nenhum outro beijo dado por ele poderia se comparar a isso, a forma que ela o incentivava, como ela era perfeita em seus braços e como isso estava tão certo que o deixava zonzo.

Libertou os lábios dela quando sentiu que ela estava tão sem fôlego quanto ele. Júpiter Jones sorriu, seus grandes olhos brilhantes, o rosto levemente corado.

— Se isso é o que seus instintos dizem para fazer, eu estou totalmente de acordo.

Ela falou e ofereceu os lábios novamente para um outro beijo. Não poderia ser recusado porque ele não se encontrava com controle de fazer nada do seu corpo que não fosse agradar a mulher que estava em seus braços. Ele faria isso de tão boa vontade, por todo o tempo que ela o quisesse. Era tão certo isso dentro dele que fazia seu corpo inteiro se sacudir numa onda de prazer e proteção.

Sim, aquela mulher era _sua_ – eram o que seus instintos diziam – e ninguém tocaria nela porque ele não permitiria.


End file.
